


Mafiafell Fuckery

by FallenLust



Series: Mafiafell Bara Fics [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Irony, Underfell, bara, dislike for physical activity, mafiafell, running from your problems, smutshot, soul, soul smut, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLust/pseuds/FallenLust
Summary: You, Mx. Gender-Neutral human, are running from Paps, who is INSISTING on taking a few laps around the Font Family territory as part of your official training as a new monster-sympathizing human under the protection of the Fonts. You, however, hate running, and run to escape. Terrible, terrible irony. You smack into Sans, and with very little thought as to how, exactly, this would work out, you hide in his stomach area. 10/10 planning and foresight, fun time ahead. Teaser for a 3000+ word fic.In other words, short porn with very little plot.





	Mafiafell Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

“HEY HUMAN, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?”  Papyrus’ rough voice chases you down the alleyway where you’ve chosen to take refuge. It’s kinda gross, honestly. The smell of rat feces and vomit is overwhelming, but anything’s worth the chance of escaping part two of Papyrus’ training regimen. You love your friends, but why on God’s green earth would he think jogging around the entire turf five times was any sort of reasonable activity? 

“Where to run, where to -” You pant as you dash around the corner… and smack dab into Sans.

“woah there, pal, what’s the rush?” Sans’s red eyelights rove your face lazily, relaxing as he realizes it’s you.

“No time to explain,” You pull up his shirt, much to his shock, and climb in. You shift, hearing Sans’ breath catch as you nestle your head into his ribcage and sit in his pelvis, knees tucked to your chest. It’s… strangely comfortable. You find yourself leaning against his spine unwittingly.

“uh. mind tellin’ me exactly whatcha doin-” Sans’ confused question is cut off by Papyrus’ yell, the taller skeletal monster far too close for your tastes.

“GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN FINISH TRAINING,” Papyrus sounds just a few yards away, from down the alley you were just in if you had to crack a guess. You hope to whatever is out there that Sans shows some mercy today. You absentmindedly shift your hips against his, fidgeting.

“sup, boss.”

“SANS! Have you seen the human!?”

_Please don’t tell him please don’t tell him please don’t tell him…_ The mantra in your head loops as you hold your breath.

“...nope.”

“You sure?”

“...nope.”

“Sans, I’m being serious!”

“hi being serious, i’m sans.” You have to stifle a laugh, your body shaking as he verbally spars with his brother.

“UGH, enough with the stupid jokes!” You hear quick footfall as Papyrus sprints away, presumably to resume his human hunt.

“...it’s clear. wanna get outta there now?” You can feel San’s low voice as it vibrates his ribcage. You look up to see his soul hovering, inches above your head.

“No, think I’ll stay here, thanks.” Reaching up, you slowly stroke one of Sans’ ribs. They’re soft, softer than you think a skeleton’s ribs probably should be, a warm hum making your hand tingle. His ribcage stops moving.

“kid, what the hell are you doin’?”

“Examining,” You reach higher, “It’s really comfortable here, you’re so soft…” You stroke a rib closer to his soul, warmer than the last.

“ah, maybe don’t do whatever it is you’re tryna do?” His voice sounds strained, his soul fluttering awkwardly as though it knows exactly where that wandering hand wanted to ‘examine’ next…

...you were always bad at following directions. A moment later, your hand reaches up and caresses his soul, fingers trailing over the surface. It flickers brightly, and you feel Sans shift as he gasps.

“you wanna have a bad time?” He’s definitely tense now, his spine straightening against your back as his hips shift. You frown, stroking his soul again in lieu of a response.

You feel the familiar squeeze of one of his shortcuts, though where you are is a mystery. His soul flickers brightly, reacting to your touch, a red film gathering across the surface. Sans’ ribcage contracts, so tightly you were a little worried you’d get crushed, and you hear a faint groan.

“Sans?” No response. You shrug, one hand reaching between your legs and bracing yourself by gripping his pubis, the other pulling his soul down so it’s now in front of you, oozing the red juice as you thumbed it. “You’re so pretty…”

“fuck.” He shuffles over to a wall and leans against it. It almost smells like the ally you were just in, but not anywhere near the level of reek the other had. You resume your soul exploration, the pad of your thumb trailing over the faint cracks and gashes. You press a little harder against one of the darker wounds. “aha, that’s ah... you know what you’re doin’ to me, kid?” You had an idea, yes, if the glowing red around his pelvis was any indication.

“I’m examining, obviously. I think I’ve said that already. And I have my first hypothesis.” You stroke his soul over the same dark cut again.

“yeah? ah, what would that be?”

“You’re turned on.” You rub his pelvis with your other hand, squeezing gently over the red glow. Magic starts to pool as he groans, you hear his head hit the wall behind him. Encouraged, you roughen the strokes, thumb dipping into the slick film of his soul with renewed determination. He chokes a gasp as you bring the soul to your mouth and lick. It tastes faintly of cherry, and you hum at the flavor. His magic forms slowly, taking shape into a thick cock as you orally examine his soul.

“goddamn, kid,” Sans reaches down to palm himself through his shorts, but you’re one step ahead. You grip the base of his shaft and slowly pump him, languid movements up and down the entirety of his cock.

“ah~, c’mon,” his skeletal hand joins yours, almost covering yours completely as he picks up the pace. His other hand moves his shorts down and exposes him to the open air. Sans hisses as his warmth meets the afternoon chill. You continue to work his length, feeling his spine arch against yours in tandem with your strokes, his hand guiding your motions. You lap at his soul incessantly, a soft sigh escaping you as you feel your own body reacting to his excitement and you rock your hips.

A small whine escapes you, despite your attempt at holding it back, and you hear Sans' huff of laughter as he reaches a hand under his shirt, running it up your thigh to rest between your clothed legs. He trails a hand just past your waistband and you arch into his touch, sucking on his soul gently and squeezing his cock as your body contracts at the attention.

You take a moment, releasing him and his soul and working your pants down around your shins, letting your legs fall out to either side and returning your attention to him quickly and pushing roughly against another deep scar in his soul. He moans, returning his hands to your inner thigh and trailing softly higher, finally resting with gentle pressure between your legs and stroking. A gasp leaves you as you arch into his touch, face flushed, body hot with arousal.

“damn it,” he pants as he quickens his hands, on you and his own member. You tease a thumb over his slit in appreciation. He’s so big… of course, that wasn’t a surprise to you, he was a few feet taller than you and you sat in his stomach area comfortably, but as you ran your hand over his cock, you couldn’t help but notice that the head rested in the palm of your hand with very little room to spare, nevermind the girth of the rest of him.

His name escapes you, “Sans…” You arch into his hand, and he obliges, more pressure over your sensitive body. You could smell your own sweat in the air, his magic staining your hands, the taste of his soul in your mouth… With a soft sound, you climax, his own following swiftly after. You let your head fall back on his heated spine, nerves aflame. Your hand pulls back from his member, resting on your exposed thigh and tainting it faintly with red. 

“heh, if… if i’ve known this was how patrol was gonna go, i woulda left the meetin’ for later,” Sans laughs, his magic dispelling and soul returning to its place behind his ribs. “give a guy a warnin’, eh?”

“What’s the fun in that?” you tease, climbing out of him reluctantly and grabbing your pants and underwear from where they fell on the ground.

“well, for one,” you feel yourself being pulled backwards, his arms over you posessively, “i’d be able to watch the show.” Sans releases you with a faint ‘hmph’, and a moment later he was gone.

You flush as you finish collecting yourself…

...only to realize you have no clue as to where in the city you are. You groan and head to the nearest bus station, looking at the map, laughing when you realize you’re only a few blocks from your apartment. Aw, he does care. You head off, ignoring the part of your brain eagerly wondering when you could do that again. Maybe the cool walk was a good thing, all events considered.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, amore! Hope you guys enjoyed, this was pretty fun to write and I have a not-smut oneshot planned in this Bara/MafiaFell universe~ let me know what y'all think, and I apologize for any smut awkwardness, I'm still learning....
> 
> Kinda... weird to think I actively spent time working on sout smut inside a larger-than-life humanesque skeleton, but sometimes it just be like that. Arrivederci per ora, bellezze! Be on the lookout for the full fic this snippit came from, which will be uploaded as soon as I get done with the Ao3 formatting!


End file.
